superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
What's New, Scooby-Doo?: A Scooby-Doo Valentine Credits (2005)
"A Scooby-Doo Valentine" Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Mindy Cohn as Velma Grey DeLisle Daphne Executive Producers Joseph Barbera Sander Schwartz Producer Chuck Sheetz Art Director Kathi Castillo Written by Natnatchka Khan Directed by Chuck Sheetz Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "Walk on the Wire" Written by Maria Andersson Josephine Forsman Johanna Asplund Jennie Asplund Performed by Sahara Hotnights Courtesy of RCA Record/BMG Sweden Underr License from Sony BMG Music Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Joey Lauren Adams as Rachel Dee Bradley Baker as Mike Dan Castellaneta as Officer McBride & Police Officer Rachel MacFarlene as Sheila Harland Williams as George and JC Chasez as Himself Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard Patrick Archibald Mark Howard Marcus Williams Storyboard Revisions Ken Laramay Timing Supervisor Jerilyn Dever Animation Timing Directors Mark Bykov Phil Cummings Maureen Mlynarczyk Character Design Philip Bourassa Hyunsook Cho James Stenstrum Prop Design Darrell Bowen Steve Smith BG Paint Shahen Jordan Chu Liu BG Design Enzo Baldi Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Managers John Diaz Judge Plummer Animation Coordinators Emily Watson Animation Clerk Carroll Paddy Foot Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Teri McDonald Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Elen Orson Assistant Editor Myra Owyang Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Administrator Michael Miscio Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editors Christopher D. Lozinski Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operators Michelle Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Dialogue/ADR Editors Kerry Brody Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Carol Iverson Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Absolute Post Engineer Erik Sequeria Supervising SFX Editor Glen Oyabe SFX Editor Jessa Arruda Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Geun Sik Song Layout Jun Ho Kim Sung Chil Kim Key Animation Yong Oh Bae Jong Chol Park Assistant Animation Kyong Hee Kang Hyeon Jon Yu Model Checking Hye Young Cho Background Sang Ro Youn Ink & Paint Kyoung Sook Kim Mi Ok Jeon Color Stylist Mi Hyeun An Final Checking Young Ra Cho Compositing Kang Ok Kim Production Staff Dae Joong Kim Nam Sik Lee Joo Hee Shin In Sook Sung Christine Yu Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Production Administrators Marci Gray Tammy Middleton Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzyzsek Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Executive Producers Joseph Barbara Sander Schwartz Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Megan Casey Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2005 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Kids WB! Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network Category:Valentine's Category:HBO Max